The Game
by Dirk-Gently
Summary: Between fighting evil super villains from other dimensions, the Sons and Briefs need something to fight about! Packers vs. 49ers have both families on the edges of their seats. But is the battle really on the field…or in the living room?


The Game  
  
A short story comedy by Dirk-gently, author of Reality Burns: A Goten Story  
  
I don't know what possessed me to write this but...what the heck, you know? Between fighting evil super villains from other dimensions, the Sons and Briefs need something to fight about! Packers vs. 49ers have both families on the edges of their seats. But is the battle really on the field…or in the living room?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I don't own Nintendo. Actually I don't own anything. Yay for me.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh It's so good to see you!" Bulma squealed.  
  
"Oh I know! It's been so long!" Chi-chi gushed.  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Oh just fine! You?"  
  
"Dandy!"  
  
"Um, ladies…" Goku poked his head into the conversation. The two women's heads turn and stared daggers at him. "Um…never mind."  
  
"Oh, do come in!" said Bulma, stepping aside. Chi-chi walked in. Gohan followed, Goten on his back. Goku tip-toed in after them.  
  
"Goten!" Trunks was halfway down the stairs. When he saw his friend he literally flew down to meet him.  
  
"Trunks! How are you?" Goten tried to conceal his glee behind a mask of politeness.  
  
"Oh, doin' ok" said Trunks acting cool. *aww heck with it* he thought, he hadn't seen Trunks in ages! "wanna come up to my room?" He asked excitedly, losing any coolness he had aquired.  
  
"K!" said Goten. He waved to his mom and brother and gave Bulma a little bow. He quickly turned tail and ran up the stairs after Trunks.  
  
Bulma giggled. "Isn't that the sweetest thing!"  
  
"I can't over how big trunks got!" replied chi-chi  
  
"Oh I know! Goten too!"  
  
"Ummm, ladies…" Goku tried his luck again, getting the same cold stare. He gulped and took a deep breath "Ummmm…I was…ummmmmm…wondering if you could..er..umm…direct me to the…er..and..umm (inside joke)…snack..table…."  
  
Chi-chi sighed and said, "Goku I really didn't want to do this but…" Pulls out (drum roll please…) The Legendary Frying Pan of Fanfiction Legacy ®.  
  
"Chi-chi…no…..I'm sorry…."  
  
"I'm sorry too Goku."  
  
Goten and Trunks choose that moment to run down the stairs. They paused at the sight of Chi-chi hanging over Goku with a frying pan. Bulma ran over and covered both of their eyes. "Come now children, don't look!"  
  
~*CLANG*~  
  
~*FWUMP*~  
  
~*Sounds of dragging*~  
  
~*Sounds of a door closing*~  
  
Bulma uncovers the children's eyes. Chi-chi stands where she was before wiping her hands on her dress.  
  
Goten looked from Bulma to his mother "uh mom…I wanted to show dad this neat game trunks has."  
  
"Well, Goten, daddy's not feeling very well so its best not to disturb him"  
  
"Oh" said Goten sadly.  
  
"Hey Goten," said Trunks in an effort to cheer his friend up "Wanna go play Smash Brothers? I'll even let YOU be Pikachu!"  
  
Losing all sadness "Really? All Right!" Goten gave another bow to Bulma and dashed after trunks.  
  
Bulma giggled, "Now isn't that the sweetest thing?  
  
"I can't believe how big Trunks got!" replied Chi-chi.  
  
"Oh I know! Goten too! Hmmmmmm…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have the strangest feeling of deja-vu…."  
  
~*~  
  
"Woman!"  
  
"What in kami's name do you want now Vegeta?!"  
  
"Get me a drink!"  
  
"Get it yourself!"  
  
"But, I'm watching the Pre-game show! Brittany Spears is on!"  
  
Bulma ignored him.  
  
"WOMAN!"  
  
"Chi-chi...can I borrow your Frying Pan?"  
  
"Surely."  
  
A little yelp is heard from the living room.  
  
"Oh never mind Woma...er… Bulma…I just happen to be right by the refrigerator! Heh heh, can I get you anything? Heh heh…"  
  
To Chi-chi: "He can be such a dear sometimes" she said affectionately.  
  
~*~  
  
"Woman! Other Woman! Brats! The Game is about to start!"  
  
Crashing and thumping is heard in an attempt to get a spot on the couch.  
  
Both families Listened to the announcer's voice say: "We're here in sunny Green Bay…" Thunder is heard and it begins pouring "Er…Unpredictable Green bay! We're here for the NFC (I think that's right) Championship game! The winner will face the Cleveland Browns in the Super Bowl…" Everyone present laughs at the prospect of the Browns going to the Super Bowl (sorry browns fans) but quickly stopped when the announcer started talking again:  
  
"Two fantastic teams today! Now to Joe Pfeifer for the weather…"  
  
Both families could hardly contain their excitement…they listened to the weather forecast with bated breath…waiting for the kickoff.  
  
The forecast ended with: "…so we can expect a wet day tomorrow. Now to John Rod on the field…"  
  
"thanks Joe…It's 2 minutes to kickoff and we all know who's gonna win…"  
  
Suddenly, some kid in a trench-coat ran up to him and stole the mike…"Oh yeah?! And who's that?!  
  
Snatching the phone back: "The Packers…duh. And who are you anyway?"  
  
"I am Dirk hyphen Gently. I wrote this story so I hold your future in my hands!"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"How dare you say you know who will win?! If I said the Browns win the Super Bowl then guess what…they do…not that I would do that, but…"  
  
"please! Not that! Anything but that!"  
  
"then I have come to steal the show! Yo! Duo! Heero!…"  
  
The two pilots come and drag john off.  
  
Chi-chi, Bulma, Vegeta, goten, and trunks all stare at the screen.  
  
"That was uhhhhh interesting…."  
  
~*~  
  
Wahoo! That's chapter 1! The actual game will be in the next chapter! I promise…really…I swear. Tune in next time!  
  
BTW: Move over John Madden…Gently's in town!  
  
PLEEEAAASE REVIEW! 


End file.
